


See You Soon | Zach Mitchell x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: But whatever, Confessing love as a murderous mutant dino is on the loose, F/M, Gray loves embarrassing his bro, Kissin' an' shit, This is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When best friends get even closer...</p><p>While there's a fucking dinosaur on the loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Soon | Zach Mitchell x Reader |

You licked your bottom lip and hid your hands in your jeans. It was cold out, but Zach and Gray were heading off to Jurassic World with their aunt for a while, so you had to say goodbye to your closest friend in person.

Of course, your closest friend was being hogged by his girlfriend, who he didn't really care all that much for. Gray was standing next to you, his face filled with as much disgust as yours. He looked up at you.

"Is it ever gonna end?"

You shrugged, "I hope so. I wanna say goodbye because you guys are probably gonna be really busy at the park and I won't get to talk to you guys much."

"I'm sure Zach will call you every night."

"You think so?" You asked, looking down at the young boy you'd also befriended.

He smiled, "Yeah, but then I'll take over and tell you all about the cool dinosaurs!"

You grinned, "Sounds like a plan."

You high-fived and then turned your attention to the couple five feet away from you. You made eye contact with his dad and bit back a laugh when he pretended to vomit, though Gray had no problem holding back his amusement

Zach and his girlfriend spared about half of a glance at you all before going back to each other, and at this point you were getting annoyed at how rude your best friend was being.

"Zach, come on!" His father rushed, "Say goodbye to your girlfriend; we gotta go!"

Zach sighed and gently, briefly kissed her lips. She blushed and smiled like a lovesick puppy, though you and Gray were sure you were actually going to get sick.

"I love you." She said to him.

Your eyes went wide and so did Zach's. You saw his body lock up and quickly did your best friend thing.

"Zach! You gonna keep ignoring me?"

He turned to you, his brown eyes filled to the brim with thanks. He smiled and quickly moved to you, his usual grumpy mood dissipating. He embraced you tightly.

"Sorry."

You laughed and hugged him back just as tightly. You looked up at him.

"Let me know when you get there, okay?"

"I will." He said with that gentle smile that always made you weak in the knees.

"You should smile more. It's a good look on you."

He rolled his eyes before laughing, "Shut up."

You laughed too and pulled away, pushing him towards the car, "You're gonna miss your flight."

"Now would that really be such a bad thing?" He asked, stalling partially to annoy his family, who were all strapped in and ready to go, and to keep talking to you.

"Yes, it would be. It's a vacation, Zach!"

He shrugged and waved to you once more before climbing into the car and putting his headphones in. You rolled your eyes and waved to the family, smiling when Zach's eyes met yours. He waved to you and his father drove off, heading for the airport.

You sighed and heard footsteps crunching in the snow. You bit back a groan and turned to look at the blonde girl completely obsessed with Zach.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, her voice clouded with accusation and anger.

"Do what?" You asked, biting your tongue to hold back an insult. It was no secret you two didn't get along, though either Zach was oblivious to it or he just didn't care.

"You took his attention from me!"

"He had to go, how the hell else was he gonna get in the car and go on his vacation?" From you, you refrained from adding.

"You could have at least let him say 'I love you' back." She grumbled, crossing her arms.

You rolled your eyes and started walking away, "Cry me a river for all I care."

She put her hands on her hips, "Whatever! At least Zach is mine, and we love each other so you'll never have him!"

You stopped dead in your tracks and slowly turned around to glare at the girl, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." She smirked, "I know you like him. Anyone would; it's pretty obvious!"

"Oh, it's obvious because I care about him? Because I got up at nine in the morning on a Saturday to say goodbye? Or because when he's sick I come over with soup and help until he's better? Or is it because I'm here for him no matter what, and not just because of his face, but because I think of him as a person? Stuff you do nothing of, might I add?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but you just turned around and went home, seething. You said nothing to your mom, who was just about to leave for work, and escaped upstairs to your room, pulling off your pants, boots, and basically everything but a tank top and basketball shorts you'd had underneath everything.

You checked your phone and smiled as you saw a text from Zach he'd sent probably the second the car was out of sight. It was a picture of him smiling and there was no way you could miss the twinkle in his eyes.

_See you soon._

You texted him back a quick response with a smile.

_I better. Later Zach. Don't bore the dinosaurs out of their prehistoric minds. :P_

You got in bed and curled up under the covers, closing your eyes and allowing sleep to claim you.

xXx

You woke up to the sound of your phone ringing. You shot up and wipes your eyes, pressing the green button and putting it to your ear.

"Mm… Hello?" You held your hand to your mouth as you yawned.

_"We made it."_

You smiled, "Yay! You don't sound too pleased though."

_ "I'm not. Aunt Claire looked at us for like ten seconds before handing us off to her assistant." _

You pouted, "I'm sorry, Zach. That's really sucky of her."

_"Didn't really expect anything different."_

You sighed. Zach used to love Aunt Claire with all his heart and be absolutely enthused by her presence, but then she just stopped visiting and calling, causing him to have a rather negative outlook on her.

"Aww… Well, I wish I was there with you. Then you, me, and Gray can all go have fun."

 _"That'd be awesome."_ He said, and you could hear his smile.

"It would be."

You fell into a comfortable silence until he spoke again a few minutes later, thankful.

_"Thanks for covering for me earlier."_

"Hmm?"

_"Earlier. Y'know… When Kelly…"_

"Oh. No problem, Zach."

_"I mean it. I mean, I feel bad for not saying it back, but…"_

"Don't say things you don't mean, Zach."

_"I know. And you know me. I wouldn't do that."_

You smiled, "Damn right I know you. Now go have fun!"

He grumbled, _"I'd rather talk to you than listen to Gray nerdgasm over everything."_

You giggled, "Sorry Zach. But you'll be back home before you know it. And then we'll go to a movie and get pizza and watch movies at your house until we fall asleep."

 _"Deal."_ He said quickly, _"Now I really can't wait to go home."_

You laughed, "Call me later when you can, alright? I wanna talk to Gray later so he doesn't talk your ear off."

Zach grinned, _"I will, promise. Later, (Name). I love you."_

"I love you too, Zach. Later."

You hung up the phone and laid back down flat, looking up at the ceiling. Your smile was still on your face as you closed your eyes in content.

And then it hit you.

You and Zach had been best friends for the longest time, ever since you were children, but it wasn't too often when you said you loved each other. Maybe it was the fact that you were opposite genders and it could get awkward.

And it was so natural and casual, like he'd said it before multiple times. Which he hadn't.

And you responded so fluently to him!

"What the hell…" You muttered.

This wasn't something sleep couldn't cure, right?

"Well let's find out…"

xXx

Zach's small smile was still on his face as he slid his phone in his pocket. He and Gray went to their hotel room to settle down a little bit and call their parents before heading to the park.

"How come whenever you talk to (Name) you smile and stuff, but with Kelly you don't?"

"What're you talking about?" Zach lost the smile and was suddenly back into his douche mood.

"You never say you love (Name)."

Zach turned around to avoid his brother's hard stare, "So? She's my best friend."

"Did she say it back?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Does that mean you're in love?"

"What? No!" Zach shouted, shaking his head with a light blush on his cheeks.

Gray smirked, something rather unlike him unless it was at his older brother's expense.

"You love her! That's why your face is red and why you didn't say it to Kelly!"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Zach yelled.

"I'm gonna tell her."

"Don't you dare!"

"So you admit it?" Gray asked with a smile.

"Admit what?!"

"You love (Name)."

"She's my friend!"

"That you're in love with."

"So?! I mean, no!"

And as soon as Zach realized he messed up, he knew there was no going back. He just professed his love for his best friend in front of his brother, and life as he knew it would no longer be the same.

As soon as he saw you or even heard your voice, Gray was going to run his mouth no matter what Zach did to prevent it.

xXx

It wasn't until later in the night when you were reading that Zach called you again.

_"I thought you'd gone to bed by now."_

"I was waiting for Gray to fall asleep." He said in a hushed voice.

 _"Why? Didn't want to share me?"_ You teased.

He chuckled a little bit and you heard some shuffling. He spoke up again a moment later, his voice at a regular pitch.

"No, actually. I didn't."

You laughed, _"So how was your first day of Jurassic World?"_

"It was alright. Gray learned even more facts about dinosaurs and… stuff."

**_Like the one that I'm in love with you…_ **

_"Well that's always great!"_

"Yeah…"

_"Zach? Are you okay? You got really quiet."_

"Oh! Uh, yeah. I just… I wanted to tell you something." He swallowed thickly.

It'd be better if you knew from him and not Gray, he'd concluded over the course of the day. It'd be an even harsher slap in the face if you found out from anyone that wasn't him.

_"Is everything okay?"_

Damn you for being so caring!

"No… Well yeah, but…" He let out a disgruntled sigh, "I don't know."

_"Tell me what's up. I can probably help."_

He chuckled weakly, "I hope so…"

_"Well, what is it? I can't help if you don't tell me, silly."_

He smiled, "(Name), I-"

"Zach!"

He turned to see Gray standing at the door of the balcony. He locked up and his heart began racing.

"Gotta go."

He stood and walked over to his brother, "Are you okay?"

"I-I had a nightmare, but that's not-"

"Well then let's get you taken care of. Busy day tomorrow, Aunt Claire promised!" He hurriedly ushered his younger brother back into the hotel room, never looking at his phone afterwards.

xXx

The next morning you called Zach, slightly worried. It wasn't like him to just up and end a conversation, so you hoped he and Gray were alright.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey!" You said with a bright smile, "You never actually got to tell me what you wanted to last night."

 _"Oh yeah…"_ He muttered. Damn. He knew the odds were slim, but he was hoping you'd forgotten about that.

"So? I can't help if you don't-"

_"Tell you, I know, I know."_

You laughed and shook your head, "Then get on with it, smartass."

_"I'll have to tell you later. It's our turn for the ride."_

"Okay then."

He hung up, leaving you even more confused than before. He wasn't the type to beat around the bush unless something was really eating at him.

So what was on his mind?

xXx

And as soon as Zach and Gray got out of the water after successfully tricking the I-Rex. Zach reached into his pocket and looked up at the sky with a smile.

Never again would he complain about his phone. His wonferful, amazing waterproof phone and its case…

He hugged Gray and then dialed your number, switching it to face chat and nearly crying when you answered.

_"Zach? Are you okay- What happened??"_

"Shh." He said softly, putting his finger over his lips briefly.

You nodded and he spoke, "Long story short, there's a dinosaur that wants to kill us. And with my luck it will. But I can't die without telling you what I was talking about last night."

_"Zach, it isn't that important! You need to get to safe-"_

"I love you!" He said over you, "I love you more than a best friend should and I wanted you to know that. I've been in love with you for a long time and I know I'd never have a chance so that's the only reason I ever asked Kelly out!"

_"Zach, I want you to take that back."_

"I can't!"

_"You can, and you will. Because for fuck's sake I haven't turned down three guys in the past year for nothing! I love you too, idiot!"_

"Y-You do?" He asked, breathless.

_"Yes! And we can talk more later! Just get you and your brother to safety first, dipshit!"_

He laughed, "I love you."

You smiled at him, _"I love you too. Now go!"_

You ended the call for him, but you worried the entire rest of the day and night. With your luck, they'd get eaten by a dinosaur and you'd never get to actually kiss the guy you'd fallen in love with all those years ago.

xXx

Zach held his brother close. They were safe now, and they were currently waiting on their parents to arrive to take them home, far away from the mess of Jurassic World.

"Thanks, Gray." He whispered softly.

He looked up at him, "For what? You saved me."

"You helped too. You made me realize that I do love (Name), and that made me keep going even when I thought we were dead for sure. You're a hero, Gray."

The younger one smiled and hugged his brother closer, "I love you, Zach."

Zach laughed and rubbed his brother's back, "I love you too."

"And I love you both."

They looked up to see their aunt, who was on the verge of tears. They stood up and embraced her tightly. It was mostly thanks to her (and Owen) that they were all alive and kicking.

"I am so sorry for this, guys. Next vacation you spend with me, we're going to Disney World."

They laughed and she kissed their foreheads, "I promise you'll see more of me from now on."

"And your boyfriend?" Zach smirked.

She rolled her eyes with a fond smile, "We'll see."

They stayed in their tight embrace until Gray saw his mother rushing for them. He broke away from his aunt and ran to his mother, letting her cry into his shirt.

Zach hugged his father and soon they were all in a large group hug until Claire broke away to go hug Owen. And right when Zach and Gray were about to recount the story to them, their father shook his head.

"You might wanna see who we brought with us."

Zach looked carefully, afraid it would be Kelly, who he really didn't want to see now. Or ever again, really.

His face broke out into the biggest smile he'd ever given and rushed over to you, holding you close to him as he capped your lips with his.

And while his mother and father looked on in utter shock, his little brother looked up at their parents with a smile.

"They love each other and they're probably gonna get married as soon as they turn eighteen."

They both laughed and hugged their youngest son, watching as their older son talked with his best friend and now girlfriend.

"I told you I'd see you soon." He whispered, his nose rubbing against yours.

You giggled and kissed him again, "Come on. Let's get back home so we can take care of these cuts, because I believe we have a deal."

You left off breaking up with his bitchy ex, but he knew what you were thinking all the same. He snickered and kissed you one more time, satisfied with the outcome of a killer dinosaur being on the loose.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this sucks and took forever to get out! Procrastination, you know? And, well...
> 
> TADASHIIIIIIII!!!!!


End file.
